fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rikka Natsukawa
Rikka Natsukawa is one of the Pretty Cure and the secondary main character of Pride Wish Pretty Cure. Her catchphrase is "A sweet energy can bring happiness". She lives a bakery shop called "Pretty Candle Sweet", and she lives with both her parents and her little brother Youta. Her Cure ego is Cure Sweet. History When she was little Rikka always enjoyed cooking and writing, her mother trained her to always inherit the candy store but Rikka also was inspired by her grandmother who was a journalist, but was very confused to know what she would do when grew up, she did not want to disappoint anyone so in the end just sickening to think on the subject and very high stress load, in order to talk to her mother and grandmother told them that she should enjoy her childhood and the path she wanted to follow they would support. Meeting Hazuki In this, the first day of class Hazuki while all in the class is a little fear with the way "behaved and classy" of Hazuki, she is surprised by Hazuki persoality and "aura", she was the first person to call her "Nadeshiko". Later she struggles and insists on trying to be her friend because she realizes that she has become difficult to make friends. One day while strolling through the city she discovers that Hazuki is a pretty cure and insists that she wanted to be one anyway, so she begins her "training" to become a pretty cure, at the beginning she is not chosen by a Star Clock to become a cure as yet learned the meaning of being a warrior pretty cure, when Hazuki is facing alone two monsters she understands that being a warrior pretty cure is to protect the people you love and not just be a cool thing to do, then her feelings react with the Star Clock and she turns to Cure Sweet. She still can not control her great power initially and need Hazuki help for balance her powers, but later proves to be powerful as Cure, she is the most skilled of the group. In episode 5, Appearance As Cure Sweet As Time Cure Sweet As Wish Cure Sweet As Future Cure Sweet Personality Rikka is much like Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure, being a very lively and energetic person, who can only say that she can better understand people's feelings, she strives in everything he does, loves super heroes, like to take life and learn new things. Is worried about her future because she is not sure what she want to be when grow up. She not want to disappoint anyone, but when she think about a very serious thing normally gets quite fever. She fight with her brother and does not like being called "awkward" by anyone. Cure Sweet "The star of the east sweetens the bitter hearts, as you wished, Cure Sweet" Cure Sweet is Rikka’s Pretty Cure alter ego. She does not need to be together with Hazuki or the other cures to transform. Rikka transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Contra-Tempo. She does not have the complete control her strength and power Pretty Cure possesses, she needs Hazuki help to control their powers. She can use the attacks Sweet Surprising and Sweet Candy Party, and can purify the monsters with Sweet Star Pride Time. In the next season, Cure Sweet is able to use East Luminous as shield and Sweet Paradise as attack, she purify the monsters with East Memorial and with the Stars Jewels she can perform the group attack, Luminary Rainbow. Rikka Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Star Aura. Transformation Coming Soon Time Cure Sweet "The time is blessing with everyone hearts, Pride Wish pretty Cure Time Attire" Time Cure Sweet is the time blessing upgrade Sweet receives after passing the trial in the Tempo Palace in the Big Bang Clock. This form is obtain via the Future Dear Box and Peter Golden Clock. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Shining Future Dream. She use this form in the all stars movie. Wish Cure Sweet The star give power to everyone wishes, Pride Wish Pretty Cure Wish Attire Star Cure Sweet is the star power upgrade Sweet recieved after passing the trial and the training in the Star Palace at Cosmos Garden. This form is obtain via the Star cCllector after taking all the Star Colour Pieces. In this form she can use the group finisher, Cosmos Dear Stardust. Future Cure Sweet Coming soon... Relationships Hazuki Kitano is her best friend, she realized that she had difficulty making friends and so struggled to try to be her friend. She loves dressing her in fluffy clothes, Rikka always brings her involved more in their search for news and school events. Maiko Kitano- they are friendly with each other, as pretty cures are a great team, they share some personalities and tastes in the same way commune. They have a child personality and both love sweets. Youta Natsukawa is her little brother, the two often fight, because Youta is as much "smarter" rolls sometimes jealous, but the two love each other very much and have confidence in the ability of one another. They usually play video games and so much tournament play doubles. Peter - she think is one of the most cutes things in the world and sometimes forgets that he is a real rabbit, loves hugs him tightly. Kaori Natsukawa is her mother. She usually get along, but also fight much in the second season she shows her mother a little frustration by her mother not to have been a pretty cure so Kaori strives to give pride to her daughter until becoming a Cure Oasis unknown form, but Rikka said that whether or not a pretty cure she would always be her heroine. The two love cooking. Sakura Utako Etymology Rikka: ( First day of the summer) Natsukawa:'' (Natsu(Summer) Kawa(River)= Summer River)'' Cure Sweet: Rikka's Cure alias is a name she gave herself, after say her catchphrase ''. ''Trivia Coming soon.. Gallery Pride wish precure clothes desing by beautifltart-d51613h.jpg|Cure Sweet with the others cures and Peter first sketch for first season Category:Characters Category:Pride WIsh Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:User: NattySakura